The present invention generally relates to the field of elevator-control devices, and more particularly, is directed to a device which hastens the exit of persons from a building by reducing the time spent waiting for an elevator that is out of service during emergency situations.
During emergency situations such as fire, flood, earthquakes, tornados and the like, elevators become unsafe modes of transportation. Therefore, safety regulations usually require that elevators be shut down, and persons who would normally use them are required to use the stairs, instead, to exit to the outside. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional instruction sign posted at each elevator.
When a building "emergency" alarm sounds, the stress level in each person naturally increases. As the emergency escalates, the ability for rational thought diminishes. Although clearly marked with signs warning against their use, people will instinctively attempt to make use of elevators in a fire or other emergency. Depending on the situation, the time waiting for an elevator that is out of service, or getting into an elevator &hat loses power during the emergency, could mean the difference between being trapped inside or safely exiting a building.
The prior art has addressed this matter to some extent. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 567,012 to Strong discloses a system for indicating on each floor of a building whether an elevator is in service. An indicator is provided on each floor, and all are connected to a vertically positioned rod which runs between floors. The rod is accessible from each floor and can be moved up or down to simultaneously change the status of the indicators on all floors. Each indicator has a stationary panel with the legend "This elevator is in service". A sliding panel with the legend "This elevator is out of service" is connected to the vertically running rod and can be positioned over the stationary panel in accordance with the up and down movement of the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 446, 907 to Whitlock also discloses a system for indicating on each floor whether an elevator is in service. Like the Strong system, Whitlock has an indicator on each floor which is connected to a common control device. Rather than a rod as used by Strong, Whitlock uses an endless wire and a series of pulleys. A "hand-hold" is attached to the wire on each floor and is used to move the wire up and down in order to change the status of the indicators.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,500 to Di Carlo discloses a cover for the floor selection buttons in an elevator. The cover is used to prevent selection of certain floors. Holes are formed in the cover which match up with buttons for floors which can be selected. The remaining buttons are thus covered by the plate and cannot be used.
In the existing state of confusion during a building emergency, with the capacity for rational thought being lost, when one does realize that the elevator is either dangerous or out of service due to the emergency at hand, the person will need clear and concise safety instructions on how to safely and quickly exit the building. The above-mentioned prior art systems and devices do not sufficiently meet such a situation. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved system.